mcuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man 2
Iron Man 2 is a 2010 superhero film based on the superhero Iron Man. It is a sequel to Iron Man and the third main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Jon Favreau returns to film as Director and Robert Downey Jr and Gwyneth Paltrow return to there roles as Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Don Cheadle replaces Terrence Howard as Lt. Colonel James Rhodes. The film introduces Mickey Rourke and Scarlett Johansson as Ivan Vanko and Natasha Romanoff. Plot Anton Vanko dies in the arms of Ivan Vanko and before he dies, tells him to do what he has taught him. Six months later, Tony Stark still uses the Iron Man suit to protect people and his fame has increased. He reopens the Stark Expo to fulfill his fathers dream to show the inventions that will benefit the world. When Stark goes off stage, he sees his blood toxicity rising with veins starting at his chest and expanding. He keeps this secret from everyone but himself. Senator Stern demands that he hands his armor technology over for military application. But Stark refuses it as he says that the Iron Man suit is him and to give it over would be to turn over himself. Justin Hammer, a rival of Tony's, tries to show the failed attempts of the military when trying to copy the technology. Tony who thinks will die, makes Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries and makes Natalie Rushman the assistant. Stark takes out the driver in Monoco who is representing Stark Industies and drives it himself, putting himself in danger of killing himself. Whiplash soon comes out and attacks the racing cars, knowing Tony would come. But, because he was racing, he hit Tony's car. Tony puts on the Mark V suit, also known as the "Suitcase Armor" and defeats Ivan. Stark discovers that Vanko is the son of disgraced Russian physicist Anton Vanko, who collaborated on the first arc reactor with Stark's father Howard. Vanko is broken out of jail bu Justin Hammer and recruits him to help make machines and also kill Iron Man. Tony throws what he believes will be his last birthday party and promptly proceeds to get drunk whilst wearing the Mark IV armor, forcing his friend Lt. Colonel James Rhodes to don the Mark II armor and subdue him. Disgraced, Stark is approached by Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D., who provides him with a chest of his father's old artifacts that can hopefully be used to find a cure for his palladium poisoning. Reviewing the film reels in the chest, Stark discovers a message from his father that leads him to the original 1974 diorama of the Stark Expo: in reality, a disguised diagram for the molecular structure of a new element. Stark hand-builds a particle accelerator with the aid of his computer J.A.R.V.I.S. and synthesizes this new element, creating a new triangular chest arc that cures his poisoning. Simultaneously, at Stark Expo, Hammer unveils his new military drones, captained by Rhodes in a heavily-weaponized version of the confiscated Mark II armor. Unfortunately, it is soon discovered that Vanko has complete control of both the drones and Rhodes's new armor, and Stark arrives just as they go on the attack. As Stark battles against these remote-controlled enemies, Happy Hogan and Natalie (an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Natalia Romanoff) race to Hammer's Queens facility to stop Vanko. By they time they arrive, Vanko has already departed for the Expo in a new, more powerful suit of armor, but Natalie is able to give Rhodes control of his armor again so that he and Stark can fight Vanko together. The two armored allies combine their powers and successfully take Vanko down, but his armor and Hammer's Drones are revealed to have been equipped with self-destruct charges. As they begin to go off, Stark races to save Pepper, rescuing her at the last minute. She quits her CEO position, and she finally gives Tony a kiss. At a debriefing, Fury informs Stark that while Stark is "unsuitable" for the Avengers Initiative, S.H.I.E.L.D. wants Iron Man as a consultant. Stark agrees on the condition that Senator Stern present him and Col. Rhodes with their medals for bravery. In a post-credits scene, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson is seen driving to a remote impact crater in the New Mexico desert. Over a phone, he informs Fury that they've "found it". It was the hammer of Thor, Mjolnir. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man **Davin Ransom as Young Tony Stark *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer *Paul Bettany as the Voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Garry Shandling as Senator Stern *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Leslie Bibb as Christine Everhart *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Olivia Munn as Chess Roberts *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Yevgeni Lazarev as Anton Vanko *Kate Mara as a US Marshall